Nunca Ausente, Nunca Lejos
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Miles de kilometros se interponen entre una pareja, pero la distancia es relativa cuando tienes magia y muchas formas de comunicarte. Mi primer S&S en mucho tiempo. R & R


NUNCA AUSENTE, NUNCA LEJOS

Por Saori-Luna

_I really miss you / Realmente te extraño  
There's something that I gotta say / Hay algo que tengo que decir  
_

_The things we did, the things we said /Las cosas que hicimos, las cosas que dijimos  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again /Siguen regresando a mí y haciéndome sonreír de nuevo  
You showed me how to face the truth / Tu me mostraste como encarar la verdad  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you / Todo lo que hay de bueno en mí te lo debo a ti.  
_

La vista era maravillosa desde su ventana; podía distinguir fácilmente los inmensos jardines de la mansión, los múltiples animales que por ahí rondaban, y a sus ruidosas hermanas practicando para la ceremonia. Sin embargo, en ninguno de estos detalles se fijaba el joven de cabellos castaños mientras permanecía con sus hermosos ojos ámbares perdidos en la distancia.

-Sakura… - dijo con un suspiro, mientras regresaba a sus tareas antes de que su tutor hiciera su aparición en el salón.

Habían pasado ya casi seis años desde que había partido de Tomoeda, pero los recuerdos seguían invadiendo su cabeza, dificultando cada vez más su preparación como líder del Clan… la extrañaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, y sabía que con cada día que pasaba el sentimiento y el vacío crecían con la misma intensidad.

Sonrió melancólicamente. Su época en Japón era de los pocos recuerdos agradables que tenía de su infancia; en su mente podía volver a ver con nitidez la recolección de las cartas, el enfrentamiento con Yue, y luego con Eriol, pero sus recuerdos más vivos estaban en la alegría de sus ojos esmeralda, el ánimo siempre presente en su voz y su cariño… cualidades que poco a poco habían comenzado a surgir en él por igual.

-Sakura- dijo, suspirando de nuevo

_  
Though the distance that's between us / A través de la distancia que está entre nosotros  
Now may seem to be too far /Ahora puede parecer muy lejos  
It will never seperate us / Nunca nos separará  
Deep inside I know you are / En el fondo yo sé que tu estás  
_

La joven parpadeó fuertemente, podría haber jurado que estaba ahí, justo a su lado… por un segundo le había sentido tan cerca, pero posiblemente era sólo una ensoñación.

Sonrió de todas formas, pues ensoñación o no, sabía, o más bien sentía con toda certeza que él la estaba pensando, que la recordaba en sus tareas cotidianas, y que recordaba la promesa que se habían hecho ese día en el aeropuerto.

-Shaoran… no te preocupes, falta muy poco para que nos veamos de nuevo- dijo, soltando un pétalo de sakura al aire.

_Never gone, never far /Nunca ausente, nunca lejos  
In my heart is where you are / En mi corazón es donde estás  
Always close, everyday / Siempre cerca, cada día  
Every step along the way / Cada paso del camino  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye / Aunque pensemos que ahora tenemos que decir adiós  
I know you will be forever in my life /Yo sé que estarás por siempre en mi vida  
Never gone /Nunca ausente  
_

El pequeño pétalo se estrelló en la punta de su nariz haciéndolo estornudar; sonrío al tomarlo y depositarlo en un pequeño cofre. Esa era su forma de hacerle saber que pensaba en él, esa era su forma de darle ánimos, eran sólo sencillos pétalos de cerezo, pero tenían la capacidad de hacerle seguir a pesar del invierno, a pesar de los problemas, a pesar de todo.

Los años podían haber pasado, y los kilómetros podían haberse interpuesto entre ellos, pero la verdad era que Sakura formaba parte de su corazón, y él del suyo. El lazo que se había formado siendo tan niños sólo había podido fortalecerse con la distancia, y los había protegido de la soledad y la incertidumbre.

-Tienes razón Sakura, falta muy poco- dijo él terminando de guardar sus libros.

_  
I walk alone these empty streets / Camino sola estas calles vacías  
There is not a second you're not here with me / No hay un segundo en que no estés conmigo  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown / El amor que me diste, la gracia que has mostrado  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone / Me dará siempre la fuerza y será mi piedra angular  
_

-Tonto profesor de matemáticas! Cómo pudo ponerme una nota tan baja??? – decía la castaña molesta, mientras sus amigos la observaban y se reían.

-Sus razones tendrá, Saku- decía un joven de hermosos ojos zafiro.

-No crees que te merecerás esa nota aunque sea un poquito?- dijo su amiga de ojos amatista.

-Eriol! Tomoyo! Cómo pueden decirme eso?? Después de todo lo que estudié.

-Querrás decir todo lo que estuviste haciéndole cartas a Shaoran… - dijo en voz baja Eriol.

-CÓMO???!!!

-Nada, yo solo decía que hasta aquí te acompañamos, verdad Tomoyo?

-Sí Saku, nos vemos mañana.

-Está bien. Hasta mañana- dijo Sakura un poco alicaída.

Siempre era lo mismo, todo estaba bien cuando andaban los tres, pero claro, no era posible olvidar que Tomoyo y Eriol eran pareja, y eventualmente terminaban dejándola sola…

Bueno, en realidad sabía que no estaba sola, pero Tomoeda era un sitio pequeño y conocido para recorrerlo una y otra vez sin más compañía que el recuerdo.

-Me haces falta Shaoran- dijo tristemente- No! Debo ser fuerte, pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien- dijo resuelta- debo ser fuerte por ti Shaoran!- concluyó, caminando enérgicamente, provocando miradas divertidas en el resto de los transeúntes.

_  
Somehow you found a way / De alguna manera encontraste la manera  
To see the best I have in me / De ver lo mejor que tengo en mí  
As long as time goes on / Mientras el tiempo pase  
I swear to you that you will be / Te juro que estarás  
_

Sin duda ella no era una joven fuerte, pero la poca que tenía la había aprendido de él, de su determinación por convertirse en signo jefe de su clan desde muy pequeño, por encontrar las cartas por Clow, por no dejarse vencer por Eriol.

Aún se preguntaba qué había visto en ella, una chica despistada y bastante común, descontando su poder mágico, que sin embargo no era tan grande como el suyo o el de Eriol; sin embargo, cuando estaba a su lado podía entenderlo más fácilmente, porque a su lado ella era otra persona, una mucho mejor.

_  
Never gone from me / Nunca lejos de mí  
If there's one thing I believe / Si hay una sola cosa en la que creo  
I will see you somewhere down the road again / Te veré en algún lugar por el camino otra vez_

Los rayos del sol caían fuertemente sobre su rostro, cegándola prácticamente; a pesar de eso, ni siquiera estando completamente ciega habría sido incapaz de reconocer esa figura que la esperaba frente a su casa…

-Shaoran, Por qué?- preguntó nerviosa.

-No podía soportarlo más Sakura, entonces decidí regresar.

Ella corrió emocionada a su encuentro, dándole ese abrazo que se había enviado en miles de pétalos de cerezo, y se había extraviado en su camino de Japón a Hong Kong.

-No es cierto- dijo ella- nunca te fuiste.

El joven de ojos ámbar sonrío apretando el abrazo… era cierto, no había forma humana de que ellos se separaran alguna vez.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bieeeeeen mi primer fic de Sakura y Shaoran después de muuuucho tiempo y quedo lindoooo! Pues a mí me gustó y me sentí muy bien escribiéndolo, hace mucho que una historia no me salía con tanta fluidez. Los personajes lógicamente son propiedad de CLAMP, y la canción es "Never Gone" de Backstreet Boys. Y si quieren saber algo más de mis historias y del manga y el anime en general pásense por mi blog saori-tsuki. Blogia. Com (quiten los espacios). Matta Ne!


End file.
